Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by May Daydream
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper". (One-shot, AU.)


Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar completamente vacío.

No era más que un enorme espacio, completamente en blanco. No tenía paredes ni cielo, todo era de un mismo color blanco y uniforme. Pero a pesar de este panorama, no se sobresaltó, ni entró en pánico, ni empezó a buscar una salida. Inconscientemente, sabía que se trataba de un sueño, y por alguna razón, su corazón se sentía tranquilo en aquella inmensidad blanca.

Pero de repente algo tiró de él. Fue solamente un pequeño empujó, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacer que bajase su mirada, para inspeccionarse a sí mismo. No había nada fuera de lo común; el mismo pelo despeinado y la misma ropa que había llevado antes de ponerse el pijama. La única diferencia era que del dedo meñique de su mano izquierda había un hilo rojo.

Tomó el hilo entre sus dedos. Una parte estaba enrollada, atada a él como si fuera un anillo. Pero había una parte de este hilo que estaba en el aire, y cuyo rastro se perdía en el horizonte. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un pequeño tirón, solo para comprobar si aquello era lo que antes le había empujado, el hilo se le adelantó. Solo que esta vez la fuerza fue mayor, obligándole a avanzar un paso.

"¿Este hilo… estará conectado a algún lugar?"

Alzó la mano para poder verlo más claramente. Sí, no era más que un hilo normal de un color rojo brillante. Pero si estaba tirando de él, posiblemente estaría atado a algún lugar… Y era posible que ese lugar estuviera tirando para que fuera.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era un sueño, así que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Agarró el hilo entre sus dedos… Y, de nuevo, fue empujado con fuerza antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Esta vez el tirón fue bastante más insistente y le obligó a dar un par de pasos más. Y antes de que pudiera recomponerse, otro tirón. Y otro. Y otro. ¡Pero si ya estaba en camino! ¿No podían dejarle que lo siguiera tranquilamente, sin empujones?

Caminó siguiendo el hilo. Poco a poco, cuanto más caminaba, el hilo iba haciéndose más pequeño, y tenía que recoger entre sus manos lo que ya había recorrido. Pero entonces, el otro extremo del hilo tiraría y no solamente le obligaría a caminar casi hasta caerse, sino que además recogía todo hilo que había sobrado de sus manos. Pero cuando eso pasaba, simplemente suspiraba y continuaba avanzando, sin poder preguntarse la cantidad de hilo que estaría en el otro extremo.

Ya que aquello era un sueño, no era capaz de calcular el tiempo. Pero tenía la impresión de que estaba tardando bastantes horas en llegar al otro lado. Aunque por suerte, como era un sueño, no se sentía cansado, ni hambriento, ni sediento.

Posiblemente habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó a seguir el rastro cuando vislumbró una silueta a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder distinguirla, pero sin duda era diferente a todo el vacío blanco que había encontrado hasta entonces. Una sensación de felicidad le inundó el cuerpo y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Entonces, empezó a caminar más rápido.

Se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que aquella silueta fuera el otro extremo del hilo. Y, al parecer, lo que fuera que estuviera al otro extremo también pareció verle y llegar a la misma conclusión, ya que los tirones ocasionales, que habían empezado a ganar fuerza, se convirtieron ahora en un solo tirón. Fuertemente, el hilo empezó a tirar de su pulgar con tanta insistencia, que aún si no hubiera caminado por su propia voluntad con más velocidad que antes, le había tirado al suelo y le habría llevado arrastrando.

En cuestión de minutos, la figura desconocida fue adquiriendo forma para sus ojos. No tardó mucho hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona, un ser humano parado en medio de todo ese lugar, rodeado de lo que supuso que sería el camino de hilo rojo que se había ido amontonando cuanto más cerca estaban. Pudo distinguir un cabello corto y unas ropas blancas. El hilo que había entre los dos pronto se hacía más pequeño a cada momento, y no podía esperar a ver qué era lo que esperaba después de ese largo recorrido.

Pudo notar que la persona al otro lado levantaba la cabeza para mirarle. Pero aún no podía distinguir su rostro. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la cara.

"Un poco más… Solo un poco más…"

El tirón que el otro extremo hacia no se detenía. De hecho, ahora pudo notar que aumentó su fuerza. Y él, por su parte, no dudó un momento. Y comenzó a correr.

Pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, abrió los ojos. Y esta vez no se encontraba en el gran vacío en blanco, sino en su habitación. Y no había ningún hilo en su meñique derecho.

Puede que solamente hubiera sido un sueño que no tenía demasiado sentido, pero no podía evitar sentiré un poco decepcionado. ¿Se iba a quedar sin saber quién era la misteriosa persona en el otro extremo del misterioso hilo? Fue algo a lo que estuvo dándole vueltas durante todo el día.

Y finalmente, cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a dormir, se despertó en el mismo lugar.

Esta vez no había razón para quedarse sin hacer nada. Esta vez sabía qué tenía que hacer, así que agarró el hilo con sus manos y comenzó a correr.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando sintió un tirón del dedo, tan fuerte como el que había sentido el día anterior antes de despertarse.

Corrió sin descanso y sin pararse a pensar nada. Aunque durante mucho tiempo no vio nada en el horizonte, no dejó de correr ni momento. Sabía que había algo en el otro lado que estaba esperándole. No sabía quién era, ni por qué estaba en su sueño, o por qué tiraba de él con la misma insistencia con la que él corría en su dirección. Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía esa urgencia de encontrarle, pero seguía corriendo rápidamente, sin descanso.

Pero cuando estaba tan cerca que casi podía distinguir su rostro, volvió a abrir los ojos en el mundo real.

Era la segunda vez que ocurría. La segunda vez que se quedaba a pocos metros de la misteriosa persona. Sin poder verle el rostro, sin poder distinguir quién era. Se quedó en la cama durante un momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando dormir y recuperar el sueño donde lo había dejado, pero no funcionó en absoluto.

Sin embargo, aquél sueño siguió repitiéndose, noche tras noche. Y en todas las ocasiones, el final era el mismo. Cuando estaba a punto de reconocer a la persona que le esperaba al otro lado del hilo, se despertaba.

* * *

-¿Un hilo rojo?

-Sí –Suspiró-. Llevo soñando con eso desde hace más o menos una semana.

-¡Una semana! No es normal que una persona repita un sueño tantas veces, está claro que es algo bastante claro.

-¿Nunca reconoces a la persona al otro lado?

-Siempre me despierto antes de poder verle la cara… -Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- Realmente está empezando a molestarme.

-Tal vez deberías cambiar tu horario de sueño, Eren.

-No, no creo que tenga nada que ver con eso…

-A lo mejor la razón por la que nunca llegas al final es algo inconsciente… -Armin se llevó una mano al mentón y frunció el ceño, pensativo. Era precisamente por ese gesto por el que había decidido contárselo, significaba que estaba pensando, y eso siempre tenía un final bueno- ¿Has intentado hablarle?

-¿Hablarle? –Parpadeó un par de veces, con confusión- No, nunca lo he intentado… Básicamente todo lo que hago en el sueño es correr…

-No puedo estar seguro, pero si vuelves a tener ese sueño, puede que hacer algo diferente te ayude.

¿Algo diferente?

¿Realmente podría eso marcar alguna diferencia?

Todo lo que hacía era correr y correr… Pero tal vez había una manera de hacer algo diferente.

-¡Bien, lo intentaré!

* * *

Aquella noche, no fue una sorpresa cuando cerró los ojos y despertó en el mismo lugar blanco. Al poco tiempo de despertar, sintió el tan conocido tirón, que había ganado fuerza en los últimos días. Tenía la sensación de que la persona a la que no podía ver tenía el mismo deseo de terminar con este misterio como él.

Esta vez no recogió el hilo con los dedos, simplemente empezó a correr. El hilo que avanzaba iba quedándose tras de él, hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle. Sus pasos eran firmes y rápidos. Sus puños estaban apretados. Su mirada, fija en el horizonte.

No tardó en llegar al lugar donde sabía que iba a despertarse. Por primera vez, estaba exhausto después de tanto correr, pero se sabía aquél recorrido lo suficientemente bien como para saber dónde no debía pisar.

Después de tomar aire algo jadeante, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la persona desconocida.

-¡Me llamo Eren!

El tirón cesó de repente. Y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que el hilo bajaba poco a poco, hasta quedarse en el suelo. Estaban tan cerca que no se levantaba ni un centímetro del suelo.

Decidió interpretar aquello como una señal de que le había escuchado. Se quedó dudoso durante un momento, pero entonces alzó el brazo izquierdo. El brusco movimiento creó una ligera honda en el hilo. Tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

-¡No sé quién eres, pero quiero verte!

Su vista estaba fija en el rostro de la otra persona, en aquella parte que aún no había podido ver. No recibió una respuesta inmediata, así que no pudo evitar bajar un poco el brazo, la cabeza, y sus propios ánimos. ¿Qué esperaba? Posiblemente que la otra persona dijera algo también. Pero no estaba recibiendo nada…

-Oye, estoy aquí. No hace falta que grites.

Una voz dura hizo que volviera a mirar con sorpresa a la otra persona. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada más, el brazo izquierdo del desconocido también se elevó, imitando su movimiento y comprobando que, tal como había supuesto, el extremo del hilo rojo estaba atado en su meñique, como si fuera un anillo.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre, o siquiera haberlo escuchado alguna vez. Tampoco recordaba haber escuchado nunca la voz de aquella persona, pero ahora por lo menos tenía claro que se trataba de un hombre… Y, por el tono de su voz, dudaba que se tratase de un adolescente como él.

-Oye, Eren –Rivaille bajó el brazo. A pesar de que no podía verle, tenía la sensación de que sus ojos estaban fijos en él- Posiblemente me despierte ahora, pero no te muevas.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar. Eren, obedientemente, se quedó estático en su sitio, como si alguien le hubiese pegado ahí con pegamento, mientras observaba a la otra persona acercarse. A cada paso que veía al mayor dar, su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, y la distancia disminuía a cada paso.

Finalmente, pudo reconocer su rostro.

Unos ojos pequeños, clavados como cuchillas en los suyos. Una nariz pequeña, y unos labios finos encuadrando una boca igual de pequeña. Su piel era pálida, y la expresión de su rostro era analizante. Ah, ahora que le pensaba, también era la primera vez que Rivaille le veía, así que era una reacción bastante normal.

-Hmm… -Estaban a menos de un metro el uno del otro. A pesar de que Eren fuese el menor, a juzgar por la apariencia que presentaba la persona con el otro extremo del hilo, el más joven de los dos era quien tenía que bajar un poco el cuello para mirarle- Pero si no eres más que un mocoso.

-¿E-Eh? –Rivaille había hablado con el mismo de hacía unos minutos, y Eren no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la facilidad que había tenido para decirle eso.

-Ya que este es mi sueño esperaba que fueras algo más que un niño –Se cruzó de brazos, aún inspeccionándole con la mirada de arriba abajo- Seguro que no tienes ni veinte años.

-¡Tengo quince! –El menor replicó cerrando los puños- Y pensaba que este era mi sueño, no el de alguien más.

-¿Oh? Eso es bastante interesante –Los finos labios se inclinaron en lo que Eren creyó diferenciar como una pequeña sonrisa. Después de un momento de silencio, Rivaille volvió a hablar- ¿Y bien?

-… ¿Perdón?

-Si este es tu sueño o mi sueño, en realidad no creo que importe. Pero te estoy preguntando por qué sigues apareciendo día tras día.

-En realidad… -Suspiró- Eso es algo que yo mismo no sé. Creo que esperaba descubrirlo cuando llegase al otro extremo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio. Alzó la mano a la que el hilo estaba atada y simplemente le dedicó una mirada fría al menor.

-Dame tu mano.

-¿Eh?

-He dicho que me des tu mano –Sin esperar una respuesta, Rivaille extendió la mano derecha. Después de dudar un momento, obedeció y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la palma que el mayor le ofrecía.

Sin demasiada delicadeza, agarró su mano y la examinó, comparándola con la suya. No pudo evitar pensar que, en comparación con él, el tono de la piel de aquella persona era incluso más pálida… ¿Es que era extranjero, o que nunca salía de casa?

-Intenta quitártelo.

De nuevo, su voz le apartó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que su mano ya estaba libre.

-¿Quitármelo?

-Me refiero al hilo –El mayor estaba revisando el pequeño anillo de hilo con sus finos dedos, e intentaba quitárselo tirando hacia arriba.

Entonces Eren decidió volver a inspeccionar. En cuanto sus dedos dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del hilo, se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. A pesar de que no apretaba, ni molestaba, no cedía ni un centímetro. Y por mucho que buscara, no podía encontrar un principio, algún lugar del que pudiera tirar para deshacer el anillo de hilo.

Cuando alzó la mirada, notó un claro cambio en el rostro de Rivaille… Y es que ahora parecía bastante irritado con el hilo.

-Es muy extraño, ¿verdad? –Se encogió de hombros para intentar romper el silencio que había entre ambos- Aunque no es de extrañar, ya que es un sueño…

-Ya que es un sueño… -Repitió el mayor en voz baja, como si estuviera pensando en voz baja.

-Aunque de por sí es raro… Tener el mismo sueño todos los días y encontrar a alguien a quien no conoces… Y que los dos tengamos el mismo sueño a la vez.

-Oye, mocoso –Una vez más, la mirada del mayor se fijó en la del chico- ¿A qué escuela vas?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué eres, sordo? Te he preguntado a qué escuela vas –Chasqueó la lengua- No te preocupes por darle tu dirección a un desconocido, al fin y al cabo solo es un sueño.

-Supongo que tiene razón… -Eren murmuró y se encogió de hombros- Shingashina… Es un instituto público.

-Hmm… -El mayor se llevó una mano al mentón- Este viernes espérame al salir.

-¿¡C-Cómo!? –Su voz sonó bastante más alterada de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-Bueno… -Se encogió de hombros. Aquello era la cosa más irreal que le había pasado en la vida. ¡Era un sueño! ¿Cómo podía pensar en quedar con un hombre que acababa de conocer en un sueño?- No…

-Es posible que no nos volvamos a ver hasta entonces. No olvides este sueño, o me harás quedar como un pedófilo esperando en la salida del instituto.

-Rivaille… -Sus labios pronunciaron su nombre con algo de duda- ¿Por qué dices eso de alguien que acaba de conocer? Además, es un sueño… Ni siquiera sé si serás real.

El mayor alzó ligeramente una ceja, como si ya estuviera cansado de escuchar lo que Eren le decía.

-Tengo mis razones.

* * *

-¿Y? ¿Cómo fue?

-Ya hace dos días desde la última vez… No sé si volveré a tener ese sueño otra vez…

-¿De verdad vas a ir, Eren? ¿Qué pasará si es un viejo pervertido?

-Por favor, no digas cosas raras sobre las personas que aparecen en mis sueños.

-Si vas, iré contigo, Eren.

-¡No es necesario!

-Aunque lo normal sería que no aparezca nadie… Lo sabes, ¿verdad Eren?

-¡Aún así, todo es demasiado raro! –Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre su asiento- Sueño con una persona durante días, y cuando al fin le conozco, dice que nos encontremos y dejo de tener esos sueños… No es nada racional.

-¿Y dices que no podías romper ese hilo?

-A estas alturas, el hilo me parece lo más normal de todo el sueño…

-Tal vez te interese saber lo que he descubierto…–Armin se agachó un momento y rebuscó algo en su mochila. Después de un momento, apartó los cuadernos y la comida de Eren y dejó en su lugar un libro sobre la mesa. Eren y Mikasa se miraron un momento, y luego observaron cómo el rubio pasaba las páginas del libro hasta detenerse en una que estaba marcada- Es una leyenda japonesa… El hilo rojo del destino.

-Mikasa, ¿la conoces?

-No… -La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que hay un hilo rojo que une a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse… Cuando lo vi no pude evitar pensar en tu sueño, pero… ¿Por qué estás destinado a encontrarte con Rivaille?

-Eren, todo esto es muy sospechoso. Sigo pensando que no deberías ir.

-¡Ya sé que es raro! Pero al menos me gustaría comprobar si esa persona es real o no…

-Déjalo, Mikasa –Armin sonrió, cerrando el libro y volviendo a guardarlo en la mochila- Parece que Eren está bastante decidido.

-Voy a ir para protegerle. ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en conocer a esa persona?

Eren parpadeó un momento.

-Por qué… -Repitió en voz baja- Creo que… Porque esa persona me resulta bastante familiar.

* * *

(¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy May, y espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Ya sé que es bastante cliché, pero tuve la necesidad de escribirlo mientras estaba leyendo algunos doujinshis. También es la primera vez que escribo una historia Riren/Ereri, o de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero es una pareja que últimamente me gusta muchísimo así que quería aportar mi granito de arena al fandom.

¡Un saludo, y espero veros pronto!)


End file.
